detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Holmes Freak Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Nazo |- !Closing song: |Hikari to Kage no Roman |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« The Ojamanbou Murder Case |- !Next episode: |The First Errand Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation' 'Part 1' Conan enters a Sherlock Holmes contest to win a first-edition book and persuades Ran Mouri and Kogoro to attend. Once at the place of the contest, everyone must take a 1000-question test about Sherlock Holmes. Heiji appears and reveals to Ran he thought he would meet Shinichi there. Later that day, Hiroyuki Kanaya, the host, is seen driving his car off a cliff and into the ocean. |} Hiroyuki's death is presumed to be a murder and contestant Ayako Oki reveals she knows who the murderer is. Later a garage fire occurs and Ayako is found dead. |} Next, a blackout occurs and Toshiaki Fujisawa, another contestant, is stabbed in the back with an ice pick. |} 'Part 2' After Conan reveals his insight, Heiji believes Conan is actually Shinichi Kudo. Heiji reveals that when Kanaya was in the car, his body had already undergone rigor mortis. At that moment, Conan and Heiji realize who the murderer is. Heiji decides to wait for Conan to solve the case in order to see if he really is Shinichi. Conan tranquilizes Heiji and makes his deduction. 'People' People 'Resolution' Hide= |-|Show= Conan accuses Kento Togano, claiming he placed Hiroyuki in the car after murdering him. Kento, then placed Hiroyuki's foot on the brake and once rigor mortis had set in, turned on the car's heater, shifted the car into drive, and opened the garage. The heat caused Hiroyuki's body to leave rigor mortis quicker than usual, easing pressure on the brake and causing the car to accelerate into the ocean. The corpse had to be thrown down the cliff so the time of death wouldn't be found out. For Ayako's murder, Kento told Ayako the book was hidden in a car in the garage. The car had a punctured gas tank and the batteries were dead. With the batteries dead, the car light did not work, forcing Ayako to use her lighter, igniting the fire because of the fuel scattered. He killed her because she found him out. Ayako knew he is the killer and the trick he used. Since the garage fire was designed for Toshiaki, Kento decided to create a blackout and stab him. Togano was in the kitchen and he had the chance to manipulate the plug to create the blackout. Kento then asks Heiji for evidence, and Conan reveals that Kento did not answer a single question on the questionnaire, apparently knowing the host would be dead. Kento did all this because he despised "Irene Adler's Sneer", a book created by Hiroyuki and Toshiaki that had Sherlock's equal laughing at him. Heiji wakes up and decides to blackmail Conan into revealing who he really is. Afterwards, Conan reveals his identity to Heiji, as well as how he shrank. Trivia *2 SUV in The Case are Brown 1991 Mitsubishi Pajero V20. *Shinichi/Conan’s favorite Holmes story is revealed in this case to be “The Sign of Four”, one of the four Holmes novels. *This is the first case where Kogoro is referred to as “Sleeping Kogoro”. BGM listing 'Part 1' 'Part 2' Gallery See also *Season 3 References Detective Conan World Wiki